


The Story of Music

by ArchangelRoman



Category: Merlin (TV), One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cake, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Heart Break, Humor, I mean really short, Icing, M/M, Music Based Short Stories, Music Drabble Challenge, Seduction, Short Stories, multi fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few short, short stories based off of the songs I listened to whilst writing them. Songs listed above the stories. I hope you enjoy. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Music

**Author's Note:**

> The last one is shorter than all the others because it was the 1:00 min version and I'm not the fastest typist in the world, but hopefully it paints some type of enjoyable picture.

**Pairing:** Liam Payne/Zayn Malik  
 **Song:** “Burlesque” –Christina Aguilera

Liam never really comes to places like these: cigar smoking, men on stage gyrating to hip swiveling seventies music, or something akin to it. Harry brought him because Niall absolutely, steadfastly refused to come. But then the show starts and suddenly Liam can’t take his eyes off the stage. 

_’Give it up for Zayn,’ booms a voice over the speakers through the chorus of Zayn’s song: “Burlesque” by Christina Aguilera._

The song doesn’t sound right with Zayn’s voice, but he makes it work. He notices the tempo is changed slightly and his moves are more erotic than Christina’s. 

When the show’s over, Harry somehow gets them backstage where Liam and Zayn meet. Liam notices that Zayn’s watching him with a hungry gaze. A newcomer introduces himself as Louis. 

Before they leave, Liam has Zayn’s number with no small amount to Harry and Harry has a date next Friday as well. When they get back home, Liam calls Niall and tells him what happened. The Irishmen congratulates him and then hangs up. 

Liam smiles and hums a note before singing, “Burlesque!” 

* * *

**Pairing:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale  
 **Song:** “My First Kiss” -3OH!3 feat. Ke$ha

Stiles can never get enough of kissing Derek, it’s physically impossible. It all begun when Stiles asked about Derek’s first kiss. 

“How did your first kiss go?” Stiles asks for reasons he can’t fathom—or doesn’t think about? Whatever. 

Derek arched a brow, raising his nose to the air slightly, scenting. He smiles and leans in, backing Stiles against the walls of his home. “My first kiss went a little like this,” Derek leans down and presses his lips to Stiles’ twice, two quick pecks. “And twist,” he tilts his head to the other side and gives Stiles’ lips two more pecks. 

Stiles, stuck against the wall, wide-eyed and pretty turned on, smiles and says, “My first kiss went a little like—“ 

Derek kissed him again.

* * *

**Pairing(?):** Scott McCall/Allison Argent  
 **Song:** ” Remember When (Push Rewind)” –Chris Wallace 

Scott sighs, drops the bottle of jack and reaches for his cup. It’s when he’s already tipping the cup back to his lips that he realizes his cup, like the bottle, is empty as well. 

Empty like his heart. 

He sobs then, clutching at a picture of Allison and dropping the bottle on the floor. It’s not that he often, or ever really, went to drinking for his problems, but with his werewolf immunity, he couldn’t really get drunk. Even now he was only... simmering. 

In this empty, emotional state, he thinks back to the times he had with Allison, when they stole wine from her father, took the minivan out for a stroll when Allison was grounded and not allowed to use her car. 

Scott wanted that again, wanted Allison back. He wonders if she remembers how high on one another they felt… He wonders if, once again, they can have it all. 

* * *

**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Song:** “Birthday Cake” –Rihanna

Arthur stares at the pink icing in Merlin’s hands, and then looks down to the plain cake that was supposed to have his name on it. 

“It’s not even my birthday,” Arthur murmurs, the look in Merlin’s eyes causing his blood to rush, his skin to heat. 

Merlin, lips smeared with enticing pink icing, smiles. 


End file.
